A Day in the Life
by Chocolate Shoppe Junkie
Summary: InuYasha follows Kagome through the well in an attempt to bring her back to the Fuedal eara and ends up trapped in modern times. InuYasha must work with Kagome to try and find out why the well doesn't work and attend high school at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the series. If I did I wouldn't be rolling in thousands of dollars worth of student loans.**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome woke with a start. Something was wrong. She sat up and scanned her room. Turning around she encountered a pair of angry, golden eyes. Panicking, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"SIT!" She yelled, sending the poor half-demon crashing to the floor, face first. "Whoops" she said as a string of muffled curses mad its way from the subdued Inu hanyou.

"What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha shouted as soon as the spell wore off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled back, thoroughly annoyed at being woken up at such an early hour. Ok, so it was already 8:00, but it was Saturday. Eight' o'clock is way too early for a Saturday.

"Feh," said InuYasha as he sat up on the floor, "you're late."

"Uhhh… No I'm not." Shoot, she had prayed he wouldn't notice. _Yeah right,_ she thought, _it's more likely to snow in Hell. _

"What do you mean 'no I'm not?'? " InuYasha yelled, jumping up and bracing himself on the bed. "You were supposed to be back two days ago!"

"InuYasha, I…" Kagome started but was cut off when her door opened. In the doorway stood Souta, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Mom!" he yelled as he took off down the hall.

As it finally dawned on the two teenagers as to what their position must have looked like they both leaped up to chase after Souta. However, disaster ensued as the two tried to go out the door at the same time and only succeeded in getting stuck.

The two teenagers struggled for a while and finally managed to dislodge themselves from the doorframe and took off towards the kitchen. There, Souta was already seated at the table describing the scene that he had walked in on to his mother. Kagome did her best not to panic.

Hearing the others enter the room, Mrs. Higurashi turned around and fixed her daughter with a warm smile. "Hello, dear, you're up early."

"Don't believe a thing he says!" Kagome replied, pointing to her brother, who was happily working his way through a bowl of cereal. So much for not panicking.

"Oh, calm down. Maybe you should go upstairs and take a shower and you can yell all you want later. InuYasha, would you like something to eat?"

Kagome grumbled and went back upstairs to get ready for the day, leaving her mother to deal with the boys. If the morning was any indication, the rest of the day didn't look too promising.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"It's not what it looked like!" Kagome tried to explain. She looked at InuYasha for help but got none as the hungry hanyou currently had his face buried in a large bowl of Ramen. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back to her mother.

"Of course it wasn't." Mrs. Higurashi replied, giving her daughter a reassuring smile, "I'm just surprised to see InuYasha here, that's all."

"Huth?" InuYasha said, looking up from his now half empty bowl of Ramen.

"Well, I thought that you weren't expecting Kagome back until tomorrow. After all," Mrs. Higurashi added, turning to her daughter, "you did agree to spend the day with Hojo." InuYasha shot a glare at Kagome and the girl visibly paled.

"Who's Hobo?" InuYasha asked with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"He's Kagome's new boyfriend!"

"Shut up Souta!" Kagome yelled as she launched a Coca Puff at his head. "He's just a friend, all right?"

"Sure, whatever you say sis."

_Damn it, _Kagome thought, _how do I get myself into theses messes? I can't cancel on Hojo again! What am I going to do?_

Sensing her daughter's distress, Mrs. Higurashi came up with an idea.

"I know, why don't you take InuYasha with you?"

"You can't be serious mom." Kagome replied, giving her mom a deadpan look.

"Oh come on, It'll be fun!"

"I'm not sure 'fun' is the right word"

"Don't be so dramatic…"

InuYasha sat at the table looking from mother to daughter. _Go with her?_ He thought, _Could I actually do that? _Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh no! It's Hojo, he's here!" Kagome all but screamed while Souta ran for the door, laughing all the way. Kagome jumped from her seat and raced after him. Who knew what the little brat would try to tell Hojo if no one else was around to stop him. She caught up with her brother just as he was opening the door.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm just fine." _Right, excluding the rude wake up call and Souta's antics._ "Um, listen. Something's come up and…" She trailed off as InuYasha walked down the hall towards them.

"You're not cancelling again, are you?" Hojo asked, his smile fading.

"No, no that's not it. It's just that a friend of mine from out of town showed up and I really can't just leave him here by himself."

"And?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, I was wondering if it would be all right if he came along."

"Oh, well I don't see why not."

"Thank you. We'll just be a minute. Make yourself at home." Kagome turned around to head back to the kitchen but ran into something solid. The only thing that kept her from falling backwards into Hojo was a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Watch where you're going will ya?"

"Uh, sorry InuYasha." Kagome responded as she righted herself. "Ummm… I think you might want to change before we go."

"Into what?" Souta asked with a confused look on his face.

"Kagome, I think there are some of your dad's old clothes upstairs."

"Thanks mom! C'mon InuYasha." With that Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the wrist and dragged him upstairs.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"It's no problem, really." Hojo said, giving Kagome his award-winning smile, "I'm happy to have him along." Kagome just grumbled and continued ahead of the boys. Hojo stayed behind and tried, unsuccessfully, to make conversation with the jealous hanyou. InuYasha couldn't believe that he had to share Kagome with this… this _human, _not that he would ever admit it of course.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo called, giving up on his "conversation" with InuYasha and jogging to catch up with the annoyed miko, "What did you want to do first?"

"I dunno," She mumbled by way of a reply

"I was thinking we'd catch a movie."

"Whatever," Kagome said. This was going to be a long day.

As it turned out, Kagome couldn't have been more right. The three went to the movie._ It really wasn't all InuYasha's fault,_ she thought after the movie, _after all, how was he supposed to know the monsters weren't real?_ She continued, referring to how she had to practically sit on the hanyou every time a monster appeared on screen to keep him from attacking it.

Kagome came out of her musings to find that they had reached the arcade. All the lights and sounds appeared to be confusing InuYasha to no end. _Who's bright idea was this anyway? _

"Hey InuYasha, I challenge you to a game of DDR."

_Oh no!_ Kagome paled

"What's that?" InuYasha asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Dance Dance Revolutions." Hojo explained. "The floor lights up and you have to step where the screen shows you to. Takes fancy footwork to win."

_Fancy footwork huh?_ The hanyou thought. _I think I'm pretty well off in that department. _

"All right." InuYasha agreed, never being one to turn down a challenge, especially not from a rival male.

Kagome couldn't believe it, InuYasha playing DDR. Just the thought made her laugh out loud.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The crowd clapped as Hojo won yet another game. Poor InuYasha looked more like he was wading through a tar pit and trying to take flight.

"One more." InuYasha said, aggravated that he couldn't beat this puny human at a stupid game.

"I think that's enough." Kagome jumped in after hearing the request. "It's getting rather late."

"Kagome's right. Besides, I'm too pooped to go another round."

"Pooped?" InuYasha asked, looking disgusted. Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked out of the arcade, the boys on her heels.

The walk home was rather uneventful. InuYasha refused to have anything to do with the human who had beaten him at, in InuYasha's opinion, was just some stupid game. Why did humans waste their time with those things? Kagome refused to make the situation any worse than it was and Hojo was, as usual, oblivious to the whole situation.

Kagome sighed in relief as the steps to the shrine came into view. "Bye Hojo, see you at school!" Kagome called from the steps in front of the family shrine. Hojo waved as he began walking down the sidewalk.

"Feh," was InuYasha's reply.

Kagome opened the door and was immediately bombarded by her little brother.

"Did you have a good time with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Kagome screamed and gave chase. InuYasha just stared as the two ran around the living room.

"All right children, that's enough." Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she walked into the room. "Hello InuYasha, how was your day?"

"Err…." The hanyou stammered.

"It was…interesting." Kagome offered.

"Well, glad to hear it. You two must be hungry. There's Ramen in the kitchen." At this InuYasha's eyes bugged and he took off at a run towards the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi Chuckled as she followed him with Kagome in tow.

Once they reached the kitchen, everyone sat down at the dinning table. InuYasha had placed himself behind a particularly large bowl of Ramen and proceeded to stuff his face.

"So, when will you two be heading back through the well?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she, too, sat down at the table.

"Tonight." InuYasha answered matter-of-factly.

"Why not tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"The sooner we're back the sooner we can start looking for more Jewel Shards."

"Oh come on, InuYasha. What difference can one night make? Besides, I still have to pack." InuYasha sent Kagome a stern glare. "Please?"

"Oh, all right. But we leave first thing tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Well, I'll go get the spare bedroom ready. You two should come up as soon as you're done with your snack." Mrs. Higurashi said as she got up from the table.

"Okay, mom."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kagome." InuYasha said as he crouched at the head of the girl's bed. Instead of a response the girl just rolled over to face the wall. "Kagome."

"Five more minutes."

"Kagome!"

"What, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat straight up.

"You sleep like the dead, that's what's wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes."

"Well, why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

"We have to get going. We're already three days behind schedule, thanks to you. Now get dressed." InuYasha stood up and walked out of the room.

"Yeesh, what bit him on the butt?" Kagome grumbled as she got out of bed. She walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. After changing, she picked up the bag she had packed the night before and exited the room.

InuYasha was waiting for her downstairs, looking extremely annoyed. "Could you move any slower?"

"As a matter of fact, I could." Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at the irritated hanyou.

"Whatever, let's go."

"Bye mom. See you soon!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she followed InuYasha out the door and over to the hidden well. InuYasha stepped up onto the lip of the well then turned around to help Kagome up. Both teenagers glanced down the well as they prepared to make the jump that would take them back to the Feudal era. InuYasha leapt first and a few seconds later hit the bottom hard, face first in the dirt.

**Thus concludes Chapter one of "A Day in the Life." Please take the time to review and tell me what you thought.**

**CSJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so it's taken forever to get this next chapter out. I know, I'm a horrible person. Life has a bad habit of getting in my way. But oh well, on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its affiliated characters, themes, so on and so forth. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be living in such a tiny apartment. **

**Chapter 2 **

InuYasha sat at the kitchen table, positively fuming and covered in dirt from head to toe. Mrs. Higurashi had given him an ice pack to place between his back and the chair; as Kagome had landed right on top of him a second or two after he landed face down in the bottom of the hidden well.

The well hadn't done what it was supposed to. For some reason it had behaved as any other normal well would. Instead of being transported back in time all the two teens had managed to do was jump down a well and successfully injure themselves in the process.

"This is all your fault." InuYasha said, casting an accusatory glare in Kagome's direction.

"My fault?"

"You're the one who wanted to stay an extra night. If we had left immediately after walking around with that stupid human we'd be back in my time collecting jewel shards."

"How do you know that? For all we know the well could have stopped working the minute after you came through yesterday morning."

"And how would that have happened?"

"How should I know? We don't even understand how the well works and why."

"Whatever, I still say it's your fault." With that InuYasha stood up from the table and went to sulk outside.

Kagome sighed. It certainly was weird that the well wasn't working. She found herself wondering why she never even considered the event possible. She just always expected the well to do what it always did without thought as to what would happen if something went wrong.

"What are you still doing here?" Her grandfather asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I thought the two of you were heading back to the feudal era this morning."

"Yeah, we're having a bit of a problem with that this morning."

"What sort of problem?"

"The well isn't working"

"What do mean the well isn't working?"

"I mean that when InuYasha and I jumped in we weren't transported back in time. We just sort of hit the bottom." That was a nice way of putting it of course. There really weren't any words that could accurately describe the morning's fiasco.

"I'll go see if I can fix it."

Kagome paled. "No, grandpa. That's all right. I think we'll just wait and see if this thing sorts itself out." His heart was in the right place but, for all Kagome knew, he would just make things even worse. If Grandpa started messing around with whatever magic made the well what it was Kagome and InuYasha might never be able to return to the feudal era.

"But I'm sure that the right chant or ritual would get it working in no time. I'll go get my things out of the storage shed."

"But-"

"Not to fret my dear, I'll have things sorted out in no time." He said, ignoring Kagome's protests as he walked out of the house.

Kagome sighed and rested her head on the table. InuYasha would, most likely, be impossible to be around until they were able to get back to the others and continue the hunt. _Well,_ Kagome thought,_ at least I'll be able to go to school while we're sorting this whole mess out. Maybe I could even get caught up!_ There, she had found the silver lining. But it also occurred to here that InuYasha may not leave her alone long enough for her to get in all the studying that she needed. He would probably hound her until they found a way back to the past. He was so totally obsessed with this mission that nothing else seemed to matter. He gave no thought as to how his actions affected others, only how they affected him.

Kagome sat at the table, working herself into a deeper depression, until she was startled by the ringing of the phone. She listened as her mother walked across the living room and answered it. A few moments later Mrs. Higurashi appeared from around the corner, phone in hand.

"It's for you dear."

"Me?" Kagome asked as she reached out to take the phone from her mother's grasp, "who is it?"

"I believe it's Yuka." Mrs. Higurashi replied, passing the phone to Kagome.

_Oh great, she's probably wondering how my date with Hojo went. This is not going to be fun._

"Hello?"

"Kagome! So, how did your date with Hojo go?" Yuka asked, not being one to beat around the bush.

"Oh, just fine"

"Fine? Is that all you can say about going out on a date with the hottest guy in school?"

"Well, nothing really happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all we did was go to a movie and then the arcade." No sense in telling her that InuYasha had been tagging along. That would only make the conversation worse.

"That can't be all." Yuka stated matter-of-factly. "You're not telling me everything."

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a horrible liar. What aren't you telling me?"

"Um…well…" Kagome stammered. She had no clue how to say this. "InuYasha kind of came along too."

"What! That two-timing jerk? Kagome, how did you let that happen?" Even though she couldn't see Yuka, Kagome could picture her shaking her head in dismay.

"I didn't want to leave him at the house alone."

"He's staying at your house?" Kagome mentally kicked herself. How could she have let that bit of information slip out?

"Um…yes?"

"And your mom is okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kagome asked, getting defensive. "It's not like we're staying in the same room."

"Whatever." Yuka replied, sounding distracted.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing important. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Um… hopefully."

"Right. Well, you take care and try not to get sick again in the next twenty-four hours" Yuka teased.

"I'll try. Talk to you later."

"You too. Bye."

Kagome pushed the button on the phone and hung up. Maybe she should skip school tomorrow, especially after letting Yuka know that InuYasha was staying at her house. No doubt Yuka would tell Eri and Ayumi and the three would gang up on her in homeroom.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome pushed back from the table and got up from her chair. As she walked through the living room Kagome placed the phone back in its holder and then headed for the stairs. As long as she was here she might as well try to get some homework done. The work that had piled up in her absence would, most likely, take a lifetime to get through.

Walking through the door to her room, Kagome grabbed her enormous back pack and placed it next to her desk. Before sitting down to begin her work, she looked out the window. She could see InuYasha sitting in the large God tree and could tell, even from this distance, that he was still angry. Over to her right the doors to the small storage shed were propped open with random boxes, jars, and pots strewn about. Her grandfather was, obviously, very intent on getting the well working again. And, every once and while, Souta would appear, kicking a soccer ball only to move out of her line of sight once more as he ran after the ball.

The scene outside all seemed so normal. Just by looking, no one would be able to tell that there was some supernatural problem on the grounds of the shrine. Wishing it really was that way, Kagome pulled out her desk chair and got down to business. She opened her math text and tried to comprehend what all the numbers and letters meant.

Kagome didn't realize how much time had gone by until she heard her name called from downstairs.

"Kagome! You have some visitors." It was her mother's voice that she heard coming from down stairs.

Visitors? She wasn't expecting anyone. Then she remembered her conversation with Yuka. Kagome was almost paralyzed with fear. It would be just like Yuka to round up her other friends and come over unannounced.

Kagome leapt from her chair and rushed towards the stairs. When she got to the bottom her suspicions were confirmed. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were standing in the entry hall.

"Kagome!" Ayumi waved, "It's so good to see you. I sure hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine thanks." Kagome glared at Yuka.

"So, we heard that two-timing boyfriend of yours was staying here. You know, you never properly introduced us." Eri said as she stepped out of her shoes.

"Introduced who?" Came a rough voice from the hall leading down toward the kitchen.

_Oh no!_

Then Souta walked through the front door with his soccer ball under his arm. "Does anyone know why Grandpa is chasing squirrels around the shrine?"

**What will happen next? Will InuYasha's secret be made known? Will Kagome be able to convince her friends that he's not really a bad guy? What about the others in the feudal era? And will Grandpa ever catch one of those squirrels? Tune into chapter 3 to find out! And, as always, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! **

**CSJ **


End file.
